Un peu chèvres
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Défi de Mars. C'est l'anniversaire de Koshi, et il s'attend à n'importe quel cadeau de la part de Daichi. Ah. En fait, non. [DaiSuga] Pour l'anniversaire de Milie-chou.
**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi de Mars (infos sur mon profil)**

 **Thème : Anniversaire**

 **Pairing : Daichi X Koshi (DaiSuga !)**

 **Fandom : Haikyuu!**

 **Date : 09-03**

 **/!\ Mention spéciale : C'EST POUR TOI MILLIE-CHAN ! Bon anniversaire :***

* * *

C'était le Soleil qui l'avait réveillé ce matin-là. Pour y échapper, la masse de cheveux argentés se tourna, mais son visage se retrouva en face d'un autre. De magnifiques yeux noirs le fixèrent avec douceur et il se sentit fondre de bonheur. Il rapprocha leurs corps et le plus grand le prit dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Daichi.

\- Bon anniversaire, Koshi.

Il soupira doucement.

\- Je me fais vieux...

\- 27 ans, ce n'est pas vieux, rit silencieusement l'ex-capitaine de l'équipe. Tu pourras dire cela quand tu auras 40 ans minimum. D'ici-là, nous avons du temps.

Le passeur se blotti plus près de lui encore, avant de lever son visage et de l'embrasser chastement.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils restèrent au lit encore quelques minutes, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient dimanche. Puis ils se levèrent et Daichi s'appliqua à leur préparer un super petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, son amant lui demanda avec humour :

« Ne suis-je pas censé être le seul à profiter du fait que ce soit mon anniversaire ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu grossisses sans moi, lui répondit effrontément son petit-ami.

\- Je serais presque vexé, mais je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu m'aimes.

\- Et tu as la chance que je t'aime.

\- Je sais. »

Ils se sourirent et mangèrent en se racontant leurs projets ou en faisant la liste des choses à faire. Ils s'étaient acheté une maison en bord de ville, deux ans plus tôt et ils comptaient se marier à leurs trente ans. Daichi était devenu pompier et il avait posé un jour de congés exprès aujourd'hui pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de son amant, devenu professeur de littérature. Ce dernier s'inquiétait toujours lorsque l'autre partait en mission de sauvetage, mais il savait aussi que Daichi se sentait fier de sauver des vies et il ne l'en empêchait pas.

Après trente minutes, ils débarrassèrent tous les deux car Koshi avait clairement dit à son petit-ami qu'il ne comptait pas rester dans le canapé toute la journée. Daichi avait rapidement acquiescé, sachant que son passeur était trop têtu pour lui. Mais il devait lui offrir son cadeau.

« Koshi, j'aimerais que tu me suives s'il te plaît.

L'argenté le regarda avec suspicion. Le brun avait tendance à lui offrir des choses assez surprenantes mais qui lui faisaient toujours plaisir, alors il s'attendait à tout. Il décida d'accompagner son futur-mari et ils finirent dehors, devant le petit-abri de jardin qu'ils avaient.

\- Fermes les yeux.

Il obéit et son capitaine l'aida à entrer. Une odeur assez forte lui fit froncer le nez, avant qu'il n'ait le droit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne s'attendait décidément pas à tout. Non, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Daichi lui offrirait ça. Il se tourna vers lui avec des yeux surpris :

\- Une chèvre ?

La petite bête se trouvait au milieu d'une paillasse de paille, délimitée par une jolie barrière de bois avec une porte qui s'ouvrait sur leur jardin. Une mangeoire avait été installée avec un compartiment pour l'eau. Et il n'avait rien remarqué avant !

\- Bah oui. Je n'apprécie pas les chats, tu ne veux pas de chiens, les poissons c'est ennuyeux et les rongeurs font trop de bruit. Et comme on a pas d'enfant pour l'instant...

L'argenté se remettait doucement de ses émotions pour se dire que c'était une bonne idée. Il s'approcha alors de l'animal et vint lui gratouiller la tête. Un bêlement lui répondit et il sourit tendrement. Puis il se tourna vers son compagnon. Ce dernier était tendu, pas certain que son cadeau faisait plaisir à celui qu'il aimait.

\- Merci Daichi.

\- De rien.

\- Comme elle s'appelle ?

\- Elle n'a pas de nom pour l'instant.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je l'ai acheté à un éleveur qui ne lui a jamais porté d'attention. Quand je suis arrivé, il l'appelait "la chose"...

\- C'est franchement écœurant.

Il s'accroupit de nouveau au niveau de la petite chèvre. Elle était marron clair, presque de la même couleur qu'un bon chocolat chaud.

\- Que dirais-tu de Cacahuète ?

\- Cacahuète ?

\- Bah oui, t'adore ça et ça me rappelle sa couleur.

\- Si tu veux. »

Le plus vieux était amusé de voir que non seulement son cadeau plaisait mais qu'en plus l'argenté semblait déjà aimer la brave bête. Il s'en occuperait bien et cela lui permettrait d'avoir un peu de compagnie les soirs où il dormait à la caserne. Il était ravi.

* * *

Ils étaient au printemps, en mars, et c'était l'affolement dans la tête de l'argenté, qui n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas devant l'abri de jardin transformé en étable :

« Mais si ça se passe mal ?

\- Le vétérinaire est là pour ça Koshi.

\- Mais même ! Et si le bébé ne s'en sort pas ?

\- Alors nous aurons encore sa mère et il faudra la consoler.

\- C'est horrible ce que tu dis !

\- J'essaie surtout de rester calme alors que c'est la cinquième fois qu'on a cette discussion en moins de 45 minutes, mon amour.

\- J'ai compris...

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que l'ex-passeur ne se tourne de nouveau vers son amant. Ce dernier soupira :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux te tenir la main s'il te plaît ?

\- Evidemment. »

Leurs mains se joignirent, et ils attendirent encore dix minutes avant que le vétérinaire ne sorte.

« Ils sont tous sains et saufs. Votre chèvre a eu deux petits. Le plus clair est une femelle et l'autre un mâle.

\- Deux ?! » s'exclama Daichi alors que Koshi se précipitait à l'intérieur.

Il trouva Cacahuète entourée de deux adorables chevreaux qui dormaient paisiblement. Un sourire de soulagement et de ravissement vint éclairer son visage, alors qu'il sentait son amant arriver derrière lui.

« Tu as le droit de choisir un prénom pour l'un deux.

\- Je suis nul en prénom.

\- Tant pis, trouve quelque chose de potable.

L'ex-capitaine soupira doucement et s'approcha de l'enclos de Cacahuète, observant ses deux rejetons. Le plus foncé lui paraissait assez doux et une idée lui vint :

\- Que penses-tu de Chokoreto pour le plus foncé ?

\- Tu veux l'appeler Chocolat ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Et on appelle sa sœur Chantilly ou... ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver mieux.

Malheureusement, la couleur à moitié beige, à moitié blanche de la plus claire n'inspirait pas beaucoup l'argenté...

\- Euh... Luna ?

\- Tu nous fais de la nourriture pour les deux autres et elle tu l'exclue ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! Et c'est soit Luna soit Beurrette alors...

Daichi eut un fou rire en entendant le second prénom. Sérieusement, il partageait sa vie avec une personne vraiment atypique. Autant Koshi pouvait se montrer adorable et prévenant, autant il pouvait s'énerver et avoir des idées farfelues. C'est cette ambiguïté qu'il adorait chez lui.

\- Va pour Luna, alors.

\- Merci. »

Puis ils restèrent encore un peu avant d'aller se coucher, le vétérinaire les ayant prévenu qu'ils devraient nourrir les chevreaux de temps en temps si la mère n'avait plus assez de lait pour les deux.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Je tiens juste à dire que je n'y connais rien en chèvres et que si des trucs sont faux, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews ;)**

 **Kisses :)**


End file.
